


Glittering Clouds

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snupin - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been wanting to make a Snupin vid for some time now and this one finally came to fruition. This is a vignette about a possible short relationship between two dark creatures. When Professor Lupin comes to Hogwarts, Snape is initially disgusted; however his boyhood obsession with his peer was not as simple as a fascination with werewolves. Severus has always harbored a little bit of lust for the one Marauder who did not actively make his life miserable. Remus turns to Severus for help with his lycanthropy and the two fall for one another. However Snape is never quite comfortable though because…well, he’s Snape. When the events of HBP unfold, the relationship becomes even more stressed. It’s angsty because we all know that Snape can’t let go of a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Clouds

**Pairing:** Snupin  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Glittering Clouds"  
 **Artist:** Imogen Heap  
 **Summary:** I’ve been wanting to make a Snupin vid for some time now and this one finally came to fruition. This is a vignette about a possible short relationship between two dark creatures. When Professor Lupin comes to Hogwarts, Snape is initially disgusted; however his boyhood obsession with his peer was not as simple as a fascination with werewolves. Severus has always harbored a little bit of lust for the one Marauder who did not actively make his life miserable. Remus turns to Severus for help with his lycanthropy and the two fall for one another. However Snape is never quite comfortable though because…well, he’s Snape. When the events of HBP unfold, the relationship becomes even more stressed. It’s angsty because we all know that Snape can’t let go of a grudge.  
 **Warning:** I don’t read any Snupin other than pervy oneshots so the quality may not be very high to the Snupin connoisseur

[Download Glittering Clouds](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Glittering%20Clouds.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Glittering Clouds on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYxvCC1sPEM) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/03/01/snupin-glittering-clouds/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Glittering%20Clouds.wmv)


End file.
